projectgleefandomcom-20200213-history
Taylen Parker
Taylen Parker was a contender on Project: Glee Season 1. She is currently in a relationship with Gray Redfox. She won season one of Project: Glee and received a main role on Glee. About Taylen is from Manhattan. Taylen comes from a rich family. She has three older brothers and one older sister. Her older brothers go to Yale and her older sister goes to Julliard as a dancer. Her dad, Owen Parker is a doctor and her mom Yolanda is an interior designer. In high school, Taylen was believed by her parents to be a good girl but like her older sister Karmen she had a bad streak. Her older sister taught her everything she knows. She was often at teenage parties drinking and loved to make out with guys. Especially guys who were hot and over age. She is now a contender on Project: Glee. Appearance Taylen is your typical black haired, blue eyed, hot girl. She has perfect skin and a belly button piercing, her ears pierced, and a tattoo of the word "Believe" on her wrist. She has a perfect toned body from cheer leading and dancing. Personality In front of the camera she is sweet and loving but behind the scenes Taylen is very rude and cold to people who aren't her friends. She thinks she doesn't have time to make friends. Her goal is winning. Trivia *Was born on New Year's Day. *She's even slept with a student teacher at a college! *Slept with almost the whole football team. *Had 5 pregnancy scares in high school. *Has never dated a guy who wasn't popular. *Favorite Glee character is Santana. *Her favorite color is green. *She is a contra-alto. *Her icon is Rihanna. *Has a pug named Nala. *Has a terrier named Raja. *Would love to be in a storyline involving Jake or Santana on Glee. *Is a better dancer than singer. *Been taking dancing lessons since she was 3. *Her favorite types of music to dance to are hip-hop and pop. *She loves nachos. *She doesn't have a boyfriend at the moment, but who says she doesn't want to get one while she's here? *The oldest guy she dated was 27. She lost her virginity to him. *When she uses her body she can anything she wants. *Thinks the hottest guys on the show are Gray and Tyler. *She is currently interested in forming a relationship with Gray. *Likes it when Joy is a bitch and thinks that Connor and Joy are cute. *Hates Andi. *Used to be the friend of Ryan, but not anymore. Due to her thinking he was possibly being fake to her. *Used to like Joy but after she sabotaged her chances of winning, she's not anymore. *Thinks that it is a good thing that Drew and Ryan broke up. *Admitted in a recent Behind The Scenes clip that she is falling in love with Gray Redfox. *Is in love with Gray Redfox. *Dating Gray Redfox. Quotes *Oh my god! Gray is SO hot! *Hello,I'm the lovely Taylen Renee Parker. *What the f--k you think we are, the Brady Bunch or something? *Shut up! Shut up stupid bi! Everyone knows you love me! * Shut up! I know why you all hate me, you´re all just jealous at me, you all look at me, see how I am, but you're all just stupid antisocials. I´m sick of playing nice. It´s game on nowI´m so sick of you! I will take you all down and win this thing. * I´m having 3! Songs Finally.jpg|Finally (Vulnerability)|link=http://projectglee.wikia.com/wiki/Finally Solos (In a group number) Progress IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. RISK' The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance but was not at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. Callback Order IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender did the best performance throughout the week, winning the homework assignment and being first to be called back. HIGH The contender was cited as having done exceptionally well and was not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was at risk for being in the the bottom three. RISK The contender was at risk of going home. RISK' The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance but was not at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. Homework Progress NC The contender had no comments from the mentor. LOW The mentor gave the contestant feedback since his/her performance could've been better. HIGH The contender impressed the mentor but was not chosen as the Homework Assignment Winner. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. Blogs Taylen's Individuality Blog Taylen's Sexuality Blog Taylen's Vulnerability Blog Taylen's Tenacity Blog Taylen's Pairability Blog Behind The Scenes Graylen Phone Call BTS in Tenacity Blog Graylen Skype in Pairability Blog Graylen Phone Call in BTS Rival-ability Blog Graylen Phone Call BTS in Performability Blog Quotes That Taylen Might Say *You just haven't met that true bitch yet! I'm that true bitch! *You're just a desperate little girl who now just wants to win for that boy that you chased since you got here. *Honey, you're not even on my level so sit down somewhere. *Don't you have a daughter to be taking care of? So then why are you here? *I'm ready to win this thing! I will Fight to the Finish! *I will leave dust on the stage! *I Am The Head Bitch In Charge. *Admit it I'm a queen and you're a peasant. *Guys always tell me I'm the bestest. Category:Contenders Category:Season One Contenders